sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Frasier
)]] (Art by Kotorikun)]] Name: Jeremy Frasier Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Video Games, Internet Forums, Piano, Violin, Writing, Survivor, Music Appearance: '''Jeremy is exceptionally tall compared to the rest of his class, standing at 6’3” and weighing 205 lbs. Because of his height, he tends to lean forward slightly when he’s with other people, so that they don’t mention or ask how tall he is. He also has a beer gut, but this is something that people rarely see due to his attempts to hide it. His hair is curly and unruly, but neatly cut and never going down past his forehead at the front, and never goes past the nape of his neck on the back. He has brown eyes, matching the colour of his hair. His face is fairly average for a teenage boy, with a small nose, occasional pimples, and the faint traces of a moustache. He is Caucasian. Despite his weight, he still looks slim, with most of his weight going into his height and into his gut. Jeremy doesn’t really care much for how he dresses, normally going for what he feels would work on what’s in front of him on his wardrobe, or what is comfortable in the scenario that he is dressing for. His wardrobe is dominated with simple t-shirts, often with posters for movies or bands that he likes, and simple pants, such as trousers and shorts, normally with a single color on them. He tends to buy shirts that look too big for him, so that he can hide his beer gut. He also tends to stray away from wearing things such as jeans or buttoned clothing, as he feels that they take too much effort to wear to something that he feels is uncomfortable to wear. On the day of the abduction, Jeremy was wearing black trousers, a black t-shirt with the Ghostbusters logo on it, and black joggers. '''Biography: Jeremy was born on September 16th, 1998 to Faith and Robert Frasier in the Kingman Regional Medical Centre. Robert Frasier was a high school dropout and, after trying out several jobs including being a steelworker, a bartender, and as a storage company caretaker, ended up as a milkman who delivers to schools and hospitals. While Robert was born in Arizona, his father was Scottish, having come trying to achieve the American Dream. Faith was a Harvard Graduate who now works as an office assistant for a Kingman lawyer who specialises in divorce cases. Kingman was her hometown, and after completing her education she moved back to live on her own. The two met at the bar that Robert was working at at the time, and while he was serving her, they gained a natural chemistry for one another, which made them start dating, eventually leading to a marriage. Jeremy was the second child that his parents produced, after his sister, Sandra Frasier, who is currently studying engineering at Harvard. Although they shared a brother-sister rivalry when they were younger, they share a positive relationship nowadays, for they realised that they had similar personalities and could enjoy each other's company. He also has a couple of cousins, but Jeremy generally regards them as being the complete opposite of him; being more sporty and extroverted than he is. As he was growing up, Jeremy was regarded as a very smart student with a fondness for reading, to the point where instead of interacting with other students during lunch break, he’d get a book, find a secluded spot in the playground, and read for a while. In class, he often tried to be the center of attention, and would often tell lies about himself to make himself seem more interesting. When the teacher asked if the class was right handed or left handed, Jeremy said that he was ambidextrous, when he was actually right handed. When the teacher asked where the students came from, after seeing how many people picking America as their country, he lied and said that he was from Scotland, where his dad's family came from. This is something that Jeremy carried through his school years; him often lying if he wanted to make himself seem more interesting or if he just didn’t feel like telling the truth, often saying that nothing interesting happened even if something interesting has happened. Over time, he has become better at lying to the point that he can eliminate a couple of the tells that people make when they’re lying, and he can get people to believe him if he repeats the lie enough. During third grade, his parents urged him to do more activities and be more social. After he was told this, he learned of a program at his school which could teach piano to students, which he took up. The piano became a hobby for him after this point, and after he left elementary school he started taking private lessons at a conservatorium. He enters into contests for piano, and frequently gets first or second place during them. He learned his second instrument after, when he happened to hear Coldplay’s Viva la Vida on the radio as his mother drove him and Sandra to school. This got him interested in playing the cello as an instrument. However, his parents couldn't find someone who could teach cello in the area, so they settled for the next possible alternative, a violin. While Jeremy isn’t as good as the violin as he is at the piano, and is surprised and annoyed that his parents couldn't find a cello teacher for him, he still practices to this day, and he performs at the club that his teacher is associated with once or twice every year. His learning of the musical instruments also led to music becoming a full time hobby for him. He started listening to it through his mother’s collection of CDs which he would listen to when he was being driven to school. He has expanded his tastes since then, although nothing he listens to really sticks with him, aside from a couple of standouts. He doesn’t particularly listen to a single genre, and is willing to listen to anything so long as it’s good. If you were to ask him what his favorite bands were, he’d answer with The Killers, The Protomen, Lorde, and ABBA as bands that have stuck with him; and They Might Be Giants, Ed Sheeran, The Book of Mormon, and Olly Murs for his current phase. Grade Five also saw Jeremy picking up another hobby, video games. While at an electronics store with his mother getting something for her friend’s birthday, he happened upon a game that he had seen on an advertisement that he was interested in. After asking his mother about it, she bought the game for him. After this, gaming became a hobby for him, when in his later years he kept a list of every game he completed that year along with some thoughts on the game and whether he enjoyed it or not. He's for the most part a PC gamer, which until recently was the only platform he had, but recently he has saved up his spending money to buy a 3DS. While he hangs with the gaming crowd at school, he generally tries to downplay his interest in videogames when in a conversation with somebody who doesn’t play then, knowing that they probably wouldn’t be interested in what he’s talking about and that they’d label him as a gamer and nothing else. Middle school was an interesting experience for him, since he tried to be more outgoing and social to a couple of people, putting reading behind him as he progressed. While he actually tried to make friends this time, he tended to gravitate towards the more imaginative people in his year rather than the people who played sports on the field every day. While he was with them, Jeremy discovered that he had a flair for storytelling and being able to create a world for characters to interact in. This stemmed into an interest into writing in general, and, while he doesn’t exercise his skills all that much, he is trying to write a novel and if he has a strong enough opinion on something he’ll post a review of it. Grade Seven also saw the coming in of another hobby for Jeremy: interacting with other people via the internet. He tended to go towards video game centered forums, which allowed him to voice his opinions on what he thought on things. He also found his flair for debating on these forums, being able to rebut against points when he disagreed with them. This stemmed into an increase in Jeremy's confidence in real life, allowing him to become a competent debater in the classroom, although one who can get passionate and angry if provoked enough. He also uses forums to show off stuff that he has made, from piano arrangements of songs that he likes to pieces of writing that he posts where appropriate. Towards the last six months of middle school, Jeremy started noticing his feelings towards a girl in some of his classes named Cadeyn Miller. He had crushes on girls before then, but they were more passing things, Jeremy never acting on them until one of the two changed schools or if his mood changed towards someone else. After a while, Jeremy decided to act on his feelings and ask her out, figuring that since since High School was starting soon he’d use what he thought was going to be a rejection as a growth experience. Surprisingly, she accepted, and the two started dating. The relationship only lasted two months, with Jeremy quickly finding out about Cadeyn’s eccentricities and forceful personality, quickly hitting a breaking point where Jeremy visibly and vocally lost his temper and broke it off. After that, Jeremy decided that he wasn’t going to act on his feelings, and now tries to think over things before he does them. He can still have crushes on people, but he now never acts on them, trying to ignore them if possible. Cadeyn entered Cochise High School the year after he did, to his dismay, and he acts irrationally whenever he's near her, treating her as if she's not there unless there's no way to avoid her. Jeremy started falling out of shape, at this point, and realized this. He started doing more exercise, and started walking to and from places rather than using public transport. While it is working, and he is still in fairly good shape, he is still heavier than he'd like to be, a fact that he is fairly self-conscious about and wishes to change. While he still looks thin, he is out of shape, and takes active effort into keeping his stomach sucked in and his chin up, to make sure nobody knows about his weight issues. During High School, Jeremy became far more social towards his peers, and has benefited from it. He’s mostly quiet and pensive, being more introverted than extroverted, but he isn’t reluctant to open his mouth when he feels like he needs to speak. He is also slightly snarky, but this is usually in his head as he isn’t very good at putting thoughts to words quickly. He is also a member of the school band, and his bandmates have noted him to be a friendly person who is always ready to help the people who need it. His friends tend to be around the gamer crowd, but he tries to be on good terms with the rest of the student body, knowing the names of everybody in his grade and never trying to actively antagonize them except for when he thinks they deserve it. However, when he hates someone, it’s very hard for him to change his mind on them, keeping grudges that last for a very long time. Even worse is the fact that if they manage to aggravate him enough, he tends to become very vocal about his hatred for them, becoming a very ugly person to be around in these cases. He is aware of this, and tries to not hate too many people in the student body in case of this. It was also around this point where his already strained relationship with his parents became worse. Jeremy found that his parents had far different plans for him than he wanted, them wanting him to be a lawyer when he wanted to be a professional writer. When he told this to his parents, they refused, saying that he had to have good grades so he could get a job that actually pays well. At that point, after he came home with a worse report than usual due to not doing enough work in class, his mother started characterising him as someone who was obsessed with his computer, who acted like a rebellious teenager and was incapable of doing basic things. She started telling him that he was a failure who didn’t do homework or get good grades at school, making small problems with assessments that he has shown to her out as something major. His father doesn't seem to care as much about his grades as his mother, but his focus on Jeremy's musical exploits has since become a problem on its own. He would make Jeremy practice for extremely long periods of time, being incredibly strict about the speed he's going at and at points making him start a whole song again because he sped up without realising it. He would often call Jeremy for practice when he was doing homework, and said that he didn't care when Jeremy pointed out that he had work to do. He tries to tolerate them when he’s around them, but inside, finds that they’re a massive burden on what he wants to do. Around this point, Jeremy started feeling like he was trapped within society. He thinks that the majority of people are trapped in a cycle in which they work, pay taxes, marry, retire, and die; a cycle that he feels is unfulfilling and unexciting. He wishes to break free of it, and live life the way he wants to, thinking that he’d prefer to die young than live to an old age having wasted his opportunities. He thinks that there is an event that every person experiences at some point that defines that person’s life, and waits for that event to come to him as he feels like the life he currently lives is fairly boring. This is mostly based in the books he reads, where the protagonist would typically find upon something that changes their lives forever. He uses his writing and imagination as an expression mechanism, and tries to imagine worlds where he (or an insert or similar character to him) has adventures with other characters both created by him or by other people, hoping that someday that one of these adventures might come true and allow him to break free of what he feels is a boring life. He tends to shirk off responsibility due to this, sometimes not doing the work that he has to do in favour of doing what he wants to do. Jeremy is a little odd when it comes to hobbies, he’ll normally be apathetic to something until he’s seen a deeper look into it, in which case he becomes obsessed with it to the point where it hits his mind and makes him think about it at random times. This is the case for the TV show Survivor, which he started watching in its 28th season after a recommendation from a friend. He has become hooked to the show ever since then, buying past seasons so that he can catch up on what he has missed. To him, the reason he likes it is a cross between the unique characters that the show produces and the game itself, him looking at the edit to see if he can predict who will be voted out that episode or who will win. Since he has started watching the show, he has taken looks at other CBS Reality TV Shows, such as Big Brother and the Amazing Race; but they haven't quite stuck with him, because of Big Brother going through a stretch of bad seasons when he started watching and due to the Amazing Race's more physical approach. He has considered auditioning for Survivor when he graduates high school. He considers it a long term dream, however, since he knows that he has to stabilize himself in a job before he can have some fun, something that he doesn’t particularly like. Despite his heavily social temperament, and desire to break free from society, he still does well in class, making above average grades in most classes he goes in. He considers himself naturally smarter than the majority of his classmates, with a memory and enough natural talent to do well on assessments. In particular, he excels in the humanities, with history, religious studies, and philosophy being the subjects he naturally excels in. He has trouble with Maths, in particular with some of the concepts such as Trigonometry and Quadratic Equations, because of the overcomplicated nature of them. He has noted the teachings of Seneca, and tries to put them to heart, having a negative outlook on what’s going to happen so that he can feel that good stuff happens to him more often. While Jeremy does not follow any religion, being born into an atheistic family; he is agnostic, and believes in the concept of a soul and an afterlife, thinking that something has to happen after he dies. He isn’t particularly interested in finding out what happens, though. Advantages: Jeremy’s lying and debating skills make him a good speaker, and so long that he knows the person enough, he could potentially use his knowledge of them enough to be able to manipulate them. In addition, Jeremy is considerably intelligent, and is on good terms with most of his classmates, making it that much easier for him to make allies. Disadvantages: Jeremy holds grudges, and is easily provoked against somebody he hates. His emotions can blind him very easily, potentially causing him to perceive people as enemies or threats purely because he doesn't like them, acting irrationally in situations involving them. Designated Number: Male student No. 003 --- Designated Weapon: Scoped Raging Bull Conclusion: A gun will serve you well on the island, especially such a potent little revolver. But do make sure to control your emotions, you don't want to get into more fights than you have to. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] , edited by Yugikun)]] Handled by: 'Yugikun '''Kills: 'Junko Kurosawa, Ben Fields 'Killed By: 'Caedyn Miller 'Collected Weapons: '''Scoped Raging Bull (assigned weapon, to Fiyori Senay), $1000, in 100 $10 bills (picked up off of ground, to Fiyori Senay), Portable CD player with batteries (from Danny Brooks, discarded), Wooden Baseball Bat (from Junko Kurosawa, to Fiyori Senay), chisel (from Junko Kurosawa, to Hazel Jung), Eyepatch (from Astrid Tate, to Fiyori Senay), Pancor Jackhammer full-auto shotgun (BKA prize, to Fiyori Senay) '''Allies: 'Alex Tarquin, Hazel Jung, Jordan Green 'Enemies: 'Junko Kurosawa, Ben Fields, Caedyn Miller '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jeremy started out sprawled on a section of beach by the cove, he was discovered in short order by Irene Djezari and Danny Brooks. The latter dressed himself up in seaweed to briefly amuse the other two. Both Irene and Danny attempted to deny their situation with Jeremy making only modest efforts to convince them otherwise. Irene fired her shotgun and was promptly spooked. She left and Danny followed suit, leaving Jeremy alone to explore the nearby bell tower. He rung the bell for the first time, hoping to attract the friends he sought and deciding his time on the island would be fun. He left briefly and then returned upon realizing that the bell had attracted people: Nancy Kyle, Clarice Halwood, and Conrad Harrod. He attempted to joke around with Clarice but her intents were wholly serious, he gave her information on Danny and Irene. Barry Banks and Jonathan Gulley also arrived and Jeremy began to warm up towards the idea of forming a group with Clarice. Nancy had a nervous breakdown, however, and attacked Clarice and fled with Clarice and Conrad giving chase. Jeremy decided to depart and pursue his personal plans to find friends and have fun once more. Afterwards he entered the chapel, startling Scout Pfeiffer and Alice Baker in the process. He relayed Scout info on what he had seen about Clarice to Scout when prompted, which disturbs Scout and she runs off. Jeremy considered staying but was suddenly alienated himself. The next day Jeremy heard the announcements, he recognized Joshua Bracewell. He explored the asylum and found Alex Tarquin studying Conrad Harrod's corpse, the two conversed uneasily, Jeremy well aware that Alex himself was also a killer. Alex took a liking to Jeremy as a character, and proposed that they make a pact to be the last two standing on the island. Jeremy had to muse on it for a while, but ultimately agreed. They were found by Lily Caldwell, who made her disapproval of the idea clear from the get go. Alex found her demeanor distasteful by his standards, and wanted to kill her, but Jeremy's indecisiveness on the matter allowed her time to escape. They were then found by Michael Crowe, who more actively denounced Alex as a killer and was looking for a fight. He threw the first punch and the two brawled, Jeremy decided now was the time to intervene and leveled his gun at Michael, warning him to back off. His intervention allowed Alex to gain the upper hand in the duel and sever Michael's finger without warning, before warning Michael to flee. Michael did as he vowed revenge, and Jeremy was left to consider what he'd done. He was shocked, but also realized he'd made his bed, and realized he still had personal plans to fulfill, so he ultimately stayed with Alex, and suggested that Alex loot Conrad's corpse for the weapon embedded in it while he took watch. They moved into the basement of the asylum, setting up traps and shelter in the electroshock rooms. They reflected on the Day 3 announcements together, trying to come to a consensus about their plans and even morals going forward. They were interrupted by the tripping of the traps by Hazel Jung and Jordan Green, Jeremy decided to break cover to see who they were, if they were familiar to him. He didn't recognize them, and they were at first quick to flee. Alex knew Hazel, and her attempts to run from him bothered him severely. Jeremy confronted him and realized this, and was disturbed by Alex's sudden vulnerability, as it made their up to then working relationship more dangerous territory. Jeremy decided to try and psyche up Alex and keep him from slipping out of his designated role as villain, all as he heard Hazel and Jordan slowly returning. Jeremy was the one who opened negotiations with them, accusing them of fleeing too hastily, their conversation proved productive. Hazel and Jordan apologized, and offered to aid Jeremy with finding his friends when he brought it up. This however led to Alex deciding he and Jeremy had to part so that Jeremy had a better chance of finding his friends. Jeremy mused on it, and realized he considered Alex a friend as well now. He left Alex behind and went with Hazel and Jordan, but he reminded Alex of his earlier 'final two' proposal and insisted they meet again. They were exploring the Group Therapy rooms at Jordan's vague suggestion when Day 4 announcements came. Jeremy was shocked to hear that his friend Alessio Rigano was now a killer. Hazel turned to Jeremy for vocal support as she was similarly hurting, but Jeremy was too distracted by his own internalized pain to help her at all, he began to ignore the other two and wander in a daze. He followed a trail of blood outside, and into the corpse of another friend, Jasper Bustamante. The shock continued to mount, Jeremy began to fear the death he'd been nonchalant creeping closer. He was terrified to leave his list of goals unaccomplished and set off, leaving only a note explaining himself by the corpse for Hazel and Jordan to find. He found Danny Brooks' corpse in the Staff B dorms while camping there for the night and looted his supplies. He set about his Day 5, freshly determined. Announcements, however, shocked him deeply as his network of friends, some on his list of goals and some forgotten, had been devastated. He was still, and when the B dorms were declared a Danger Zone he almost considered not moving and letting the collar kill him. However he eventually realized he had to survive for his friends' sake, and he escaped with his life. Jeremy ran to the asylum, becoming breathless because of the amount of distance he had travelled. He ran out of breath, and hid in one of the doctor's offices in order to regain energy. His scurrying attracted attention in the form of Junko Kurosawa, when she hammered on the closed door he was quick to fear, anger, and levelled his gun at the door, demanding the unknown person reveal themselves. Jeremy accidentally turned Junko's words into a joke setup which she followed up on, the two realised who the other was. Now that they were in the clear Junko was able to come inside the room and they could start to talk, but quickly the conversation turned dire. Junko was suspicious and Jeremy confirmed that he had already accepted his inevitable death in some sense. That suddenly broke something in Junko, she closed the distance and struck at him with her bat. The first blow lost Jeremy his gun and sent him to the floor, she set upon him with strikes and kicks and demands he say something, he weakly pleaded and she relented, but only for a moment, as her rage set her upon him once more. Jeremy was once more almost ready to accept his impending death, but once more the thought of the people he was leaving behind frightened him to action, he found his gun and shot Junko once. She collapsed and died, after giving him and the camera an ironic sort of thumbs up. Jeremy was exhausted, shocked, he refused to move even when he was approached by a Maxim Kehlenbrink intent on grave robbing Junko's fresh corpse. Jeremy remained still for a while, but eventually knew he had to face the consequences of his actions and forced himself up. After some consideration he took the scattered remnants of Junko's arsenal and set off without another thought spared for Junko or Maxim. Instead as he moved to where he'd told his allies he'd meet them he began to bargain with the terrorists for details about an episode of Survivor the kidnapping had made him miss, also reflecting aloud on how they'd likely sink him and turn him into a monster to his classmates for having killed Junko. He located Hazel and Jordan at the radio tower and their comments on his battered state forced him to reveal what had happened with Junko and that he was now a killer. Jordan had to look away, unable to find words. Jeremy had expected it but was still disappointed, but Hazel made a tentative effort to distract from the issue at hand by revealing they'd found a CD. That lifted the tensions a bit, especially when they played it as Hazel was entertained, ecstatic, and jumped at the chance to dance with Jeremy, he accepted despite awkwardness abound. They tired themselves out, and then the night passed quietly. Day 6 announcements came on and revealed that the terrorists had decided to portray his kill as self-defense, and that he had won BKA. He separated from his allies temporarily once more, intending to meet them as soon as he could. He went to the Danger Zone gym, reminiscing at length on his relationship with BB Gunnerson, who had not ended up on island. Here he encountered the body of Astrid Tate and mused on how someone so determined had died while he had somehow lived and been rewarded for it. He took her eyepatch and moved on to the prize hidden in the darkness. He first found the food, which he ravenously consumed fully despite considering saving some for his allies. The food continued to fuel his thoughts, that he had murdered, survived and been rewarded for some reason, that someone had died for himself and his enjoyment. He decided to addend the list he had used to guide him on island, to focus on finding and protecting his friends and fighting on their behalf instead of merely gallivanting around and assuming they'd live without his intervention. Jeremy went to the bridge, where Jordan and Hazel were to meet him, and he stood vigil. A girl with a gun, Alba Reyes, found him first and Alba had a gun pointed right at him. He assured her he was not a threat and she did likewise, but in the process she revealed she'd been involved in a kill, and he felt the need to ask. She explained that she'd killed Kaitlyn Greene in self defense, and he accepted the explanation, a bit guilty for jumping the proverbial gun. Jeremy decided that they could at least get information from each other, and he asked her for information about the folks on his list, when she replied he entertained paranoia that she was lying briefly before dismissing it. Then she asked for information as well, and in the process named the three known killers Min-jae Parker, Kimiko Kao, and Brendan Harte. When he'd reciprocated with what he knew he asked about what she knew about those three, if they were liable to murder more. What he heard about the likelihood was good news, until she felt the need to be defensive about Brendan's motives in particular, which drew his suspicions but he remained silent. Then she asked to confirm if he was a killer, he calmly confirmed that he was but to protect his friends. She did likewise. They parted on fair terms after that, each promising to relay messages to the people the other was looking for. Jeremy stayed a while longer, but impatience began to take root, he needed to move faster to find his friends, so he decided to abandon Hazel and Jordan, he left the bridge. He's scoured the asylum, frustrated that his search turned up no friendly faces. He explored the rooftop and found Ben Fields, not on Jeremy's list but at least a tolerable face. Jeremy expected another interrogation about his kill of Junko and he got one, but he was pleasantly surprised initially when it became a more open-ended back and forth and Ben seemed to have something interesting to offer: a plan produced in part by Jeremy's old friends Penelope Fitzgerald and Raina Rose. It was a plan of escape, but also a plan of suicide, and as Jeremy learned more about it he turned from skepticism to outright hostility. The plan seemed pointless at best, and a threat to his own plans at worst, it would have made Jeremy in his own mind a victim of the terrorists rather than actively accomplishing things in spite of them. He and Ben argued back and forth, Jeremy advocating happiness and living for life as opposed to living for a moral purpose. Eventually Jeremy was ready to leave but Ben stood in his way, and Jeremy realized for all of their disagreements that Ben had one solid point, Jeremy was a coward if he wasn't willing to kill to make his goals happen. And Ben made it clear that Jeremy either had to kill him or surrender to his plan. Jeremy chose to fight, the two were to duel a 'ten paces' duel and Jeremy threw Ben the revolver. As they took their steps away from one another Jeremy realized he had to be ruthless, had to cheat to guarantee his survival. He did, and so did Ben, but Ben's gun had earlier been spun by Jeremy and thus had no immediately loaded bullet. Thus Ben was the one who took a bullet and lay dying, and Jeremy moved on solemnly, not promising Ben anything when Ben tried to beg Jeremy to find Penelope and Raina with his dying words. Jeremy then ended up in the last one-on-one therapy room to lack corpses, where he used the camera to apologize for his past behavior and leave a proper last message for his parents. His expression of remorse was concluded by silence, which was soon interrupted by Caedyn Miller. Caedyn belittled Jeremy's apology, but Jeremy hoped for a civil exchange which he got as Caedyn revealed that she had been together with Jasmine Reed, prompting Jeremy to say that he had been looking for both Caedyn and Jasmine. This awoke a sense of strong suspicion in Caedyn, who immediately began to hold Jeremy at gunpoint. She demanded an answer as to why he was looking them. Jeremy's answer was unsatisfying, Caedyn began to press him further and the topic changed to their relationship in the process as Jeremy explained he was attempting to find some kind of closure. Caedyn ridiculed his feelings, genuinely angry at what she believed was false sentiment. The conversation continued, and in the thick of feelings Jeremy proposed for Caedyn to shoot him if that made her happy. It was an ill-considered bait, an attempt to get her to leave him alone by appealing to her arrogant tendencies. However, she merely took the shot and sarcastically thanked him for the help as she left. The bullet pierced his lung, causing Jeremy to collapse to the floor. He was soon found by Fiyori Senay. Fiyori didn't hesitate and rushed over to Jeremy's side. Realizing that he was dying, Jeremy attempted to find some sort of closure to his story, to say something, anything important to either Fiyori or to the others he had now failed to find and protect. Fiyori tried to comfort him as best as she could do with water and physical contact. However, Jeremy expired soon before managing to form any sort of coherent sentence. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Man, I hope for your parents' sake you were better at getting lists of stuff done at home. ''- Josie Knight'' Memorable Quotes: ''“I suppose I’m obligated to fulfill my part of the agreement we had.”'' -- When Jeremy turns his gun on Michael to help out Alex. “Basically? You’re their bogeyman now, and that might not end up changing for them. Worst case scenario? I might be your only friend from now on.” -- At Alex, as the conclusion of his attempts to keep Alex from having second thoughts about being a killer. “So it’s like… the Seneca thing I’ve probably told you about. The whole, like, hope cycle thing. If people are too optimistic at the fact that a certain thing is going to happen, then if it doesn’t happen like they think they get sad. If someone’s pessimistic, then they’re fine if it doesn’t happen, but happy if it does happen. I’ve been… sorta going by that. Just going by and doing as much as I can, so that when the time comes, I can look back and be happy.” -- The motivations behind his island philosophy, to Junko. "I don’t think either of us are going to live through this, so we may as well make the most of our time here, right?" -- Continuation of the above quote. BDA quote for April 2017. “I guess what I’m trying to tell you is to forget about us. Keep going where you were going before. Follow your dreams. (...) Because if you don’t, if you can’t flourish because of what happened to us, then we’ve basically died for nothing. (...) That’s it from me. Sorry for getting on my soapbox. I guess this is a return to your regularly scheduled Survival of the Fittest.” -- His message for the class of V6 survivor BB Gunnerson. “Hi, I’m Jeremy. If you harm or threaten to harm me or any of my friends, then I’m perfectly willing to do whatever it takes to stop you.” -- When Alba asks if he has killed yet. Other/Trivia * Although Jeremy was initially a self-insert of his hander, there are enough differences between both for the handler to consider them as two distinct people now. * Jeremy Frasier, as B003, was the third V6 character to debut on the island. * Jeremy won the February 2017 Best Kill Award for killing Junko Kurosawa. In addition, he won the April 2017 Best Death Award, making him the second character in V6 to win both BKA and BDA. * At 8123 words, The Martyr Approach is the longest single post in V6. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jeremy, in chronological order. The Past: * Don't Eat the Yellow Snow * Everything You've Always Wanted To Know * Beg, Barter, Steal. V6 Pregame: * The First Mistake * For the people all said "Sit down, sit down, you're rockin' the boat." * TROUBLE * Be Like The Bluebird, And Sing * My Friends Are Assholes * Mass Destruction * Top 10 Reasons SotF is the show YOU should be watching! ✓✓✓ * Not My Tempo * The Library Is The Power House Of The Student * I'm Not A Real Doctor, But They Call Me Dr. Worm Sadie Hawkins Dance: * The Second Mistake * She's Stupid Pretty, He's Pretty Stupid V6: * I Say You Kill Your Heroes And Fly, Fly, Baby Don't Cry * The Brave May Not Live Long, but the Cautious Don't Live at All * 人生の曲 * Two Mules for Sister Sara. * This World Belongs to the Mad * Woof Woof, I'm a Dog. Kill your Friends. * The Way the Sun Can Still Burn Down * Noland the Liar * Idiot Launch * Jenny From the Block * The Martyr Approach * If You Don’t Like What We Say, Try Living Here A Couple Days * Miss Atomic Bomb * Love Runs Out Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Life Itself Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeremy Frasier. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students